


Butterfly

by orphan_account



Series: Of young wizards and noble not-so-much-of-a-prat prats [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Arthur doesn't know about Merlin's magic, Merlin is a small cute child that must be protected, de-aged!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-Aged!Merlin is being a cutie and Arthur is being a decent person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

Arthur was pretty sure that this was the worst moment of his life.  
The toddler in his arms didn’t seem to think so. He grabbed the prince’s hair and started playing with it.  
“Leave me alone.”  
Merlin squealed.  
“How do you manage to be more annoying than you are on daily basis?”  
The small child stuck his thumb in his mouth and looked at him innocently.  
“Idiot.”  
Merlin didn’t seem to understand the words, but he sure understood the manner Arthur was speaking in. His eyes widened and tears started rolling down his cheeks.  
Arthur sighed. This was going to be a long day. 

 

Arthur was many things; heir to the throne of Camelot, warrior, leader, lover, but certainly not a babysitter. But there he was, watching young Merlin running (more or less) around in the field. Although he actually could ask a maid or Morgana or anyone to look after the toddler, he cared for Merlin. He felt kind of bad for him, even though it was not his fault.  
He didn’t even know how he managed to get into situations like this. Well, theoretically he did. His idiot manservant threw himself in front of Arthur, when a sorceress casted a de-aging spell.  
When he saw the toddler running up to him, he braced himself for another attack of young Merlin.  
“Wook, Arthah!” Merlin laughed, his hands folded together. “Wook!”  
The royal babysitter pulled him onto his lap. “What, Merlin?” he asked, surprisingly softly.  
Merlin showed him his small hands. His eyes flashed golden and when he opened them (after Arthur nearly dropped him in surprise) a small, blue butterfly escaped his fingers.  
After a moment of stunned silence, Arthur smiled. “That’s wonderful, Merlin.”


End file.
